


White Elephant

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: The Scoobies' annual holiday white elephant gift exchange is a hotly contested event in the offices of the New Council.





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge at Giles Shorts

Giles could hear the drums of war beating in the air. As the Scoobies poured into the conference room, Xander placed his rather large gift in the center of the table.

 

“Behold! My offering for this year’s White Elephant Extravaganza!” he boomed proudly as Giles placed a small package on the table. “Your puny offering is unsatisfactory, Watcher!”

 

“Even if it is a twenty-four hour cloaking spell?”

 

Xander’s eye grew wide with interest. “Is it?”

 

Giles shrugged, his body language neutral. Never would he admit that the box contained two tickets to the symphony he was counting on stealing back.


End file.
